The Hunger Games: Rewrite
by garner1996
Summary: Thorne Oakfield has built walls with blastproof doors that guard his emotions from anyone but his family. Katniss and Gale get glimpses as they're his friends, but even they don't know what emotions lie under the surface. His silent strength in the Reaping attracts the attention of a certain male Career from District 2. Could he be the one to bring out his emotions? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Reading over what I originally wrote, not only did I totally mess up my character and made him seem to social, but I haven't captured Cato's tone properly so this is the rewrite of the rewrite of the Hunger Games. God try reading that last bit quickly. Oh! I don't own the series.**

Stormy gray eyes open as another morning begins in the Seam of District 12. Thorne Oakfield rises out of his bed and looks over to see his mother and father cuddled together, a small smile on their faces that warms him immediately. Even in the worst of circumstances, his parents always smiled, to reassure him or just to cheer him up when he was down. Next to Katniss and Gale, they were his only friends and he wouldn't trade them in for the world.

He slips on a pair of gray trousers with a simple long-sleeved navy blue shirt and a pair of tan leather boots before heading downstairs. He grabs his half of a loaf of bread as well as his leather jacked, his sleeves rolled up so that they were just below the elbow, and then he leaves, grabbing his game bag as he goes.

Despite the fact that many people in the Seam were rather weak, they were always awake early. Wives who bid farewell to their husbands as they go to work in the mines and more grimly, those who apply for last minute Tessera. This year would be his fifth year in the Reaping and he still had yet to take out any Tessera, mainly because he could hunt and was able to provide for his family. That made him a bit more well off.

He stopped when he reached the weak point in the fence, waiting for Katniss to arrive and also to listen to see if it was active. As a precaution, he picked up a stick and threw it at the fence, although it was rather pointless. The fences were never active.

"Thorne!" he turns to see Katniss.

"Morning" he replied with a ghost of a smile on his face.

They don't speak, merely slide under the fence with grace before heading into the woods, their private sanctuary. The two friends don't need to speak, merely enjoying each others company and the sounds of the forest around them. They soon reach a hollowed out log, Katniss reaching in and pulling out two bows, handing a lighter shaded one to Thorne who put it on his back and they walked a little further on, coming across a tree where their quivers were hidden.

"We'll meet back at our usual spot in about an hour, okay?" she asked and he gave a small nod.

Despite the fact that he was a couple of inches shorter than Gale and was built with lean muscle, he was very light on his feet, barely making any sound on the forest floor. Soon, he spots it. A gray squirrel sat near the bottom of a tree feeding on a nut. He notches an arrow and takes a deep breath in, loosing it on his exhale and hitting it straight in the head. He retrieved his arrow and placed the squirrel in the bag, before heading off once more in search of more. He was planning on gathering more today.

He'd decided to fetch two more squirrels, one for Mr. Mellark who would trade him bread for it and he would trade another in the Hob for the berries that his mother had come to love. His father was quite fond of grooslings, so he would try to hunt for them if possible. Any excess and he would trade those in the Hob also. But what he really wanted, was a rabbit.

He'd found his second squirrel and wasted no time in firing another arrow at it. It was larger than the other one and he decided that this would be the one that goes to Mr. Mellark. The larger they were the more bread he could get.

"Nicely done" he heard a familiar voice and he turned to see Gale.

"Thanks" he said.

He wasn't normally social. Thorne was always wary of making friends in the Seam because you never knew when someone would drop from starvation. Gale and Katniss were the only two from the Seam that he knew who were capable of not only supporting themselves, but their families as well. However, even after been friends with them for a couple of years, he's still rather quiet and reserved, no one but his parents would ever know his emotions.

"I'm guessing you're going to trade that one to the baker?" Gale asked as he walked next to him.

"Yeah" he replied simply.

His silence was never an issue for Katniss or Gale, in fact it was quite endearing. It was the way he was and if he started talking up a storm, then they'd assume that something was wrong with him. His name was rather fitting as well. His first name because when he was given crap he was quite prickly, or he is in general when he meets someone he doesn't know and his second because he was stubborn and strong.

They continue their walk through the forest in a comfortable silence when Gale saw his trademark ghost of a smile and he looked ahead. Stood perched on a branch were two big fat grooslings. He notched one arrow and fired, taking one down, quickly pulling another arrow and taking the other one as it took off to fly.

"Getting quicker, I see" Gale said, running ahead to grab the two birds.

"You know my father, Gale" he said with a small grin.

It was very rare to get a genuine gentle smile out of him. That he often reserved for his parents but there were times when he would spare one or two for him and Katniss and that was when the Reaping came around. Usually the only other facial expression he used was his ghost of a smile, a small quirk of the lips that could convey happiness or amusement. His grin he often wore when he was around his two friends.

"Yeah, can't say I blame him" the hunter said, handing them to him and he put them with the squirrels.

"I have one more thing to get" he said.

"Rabbit?" he asked and the other nodded.

Every year when the Reaping came around, he would always go for a hunt and bring back plenty of game in the event that he was chosen. He wouldn't go overly crazy and kill whatever he saw, however. Gale pointed out to him once that he was very methodical. Usually he would go for two squirrels, three if another was near by, two grooslings and his rabbit. Then he'd forage for berries for his mother as well as herbs to replenish her stocks. His mother, along with Mrs. Everdeen were the healers of the Seam and he would regularly search for the herbs that both would need. Doing so was second nature and he would also reveal a softer side of himself. He would pick wild flowers for Prim, who had become like a younger sister to him, just as Katniss and Gale had become siblings to him.

They tread lightly once more, an arrow already notched as he searched for it. Gale taps his shoulder and points in the direction of the very prize he seeks. A rabbit was feeding on the grasses in the forest, was been the operative term because before it knew what hit it, an arrow had pierced it's eye. He had his quarry now. All he needed was the berries and herbs for his mother and Mrs. Everdeen. He turns to Gale.

"Find Katniss and tell her I'll be a little while longer" he said and the other nods before heading off.

It doesn't take him long to find the bushes where the sweetest berries grew. He knelt down and with delicate fingers, began to pick them, placing them in a separate pouch on his game bag. He picked more than what he did on most days because it was the Reaping. He also picked some additional ones to trade in the Hob. Greasy Sae has a love for berries also, and he could get a piping hot cup of soup for a couple of handfuls of the little fruits.

He's always mindful of what he picks. Nightlock does grow in abundance within the woods, so he is sure to avoid picking any blackberries whatsoever. Gooseberries as wells as raspberries are abundant where he was now and they were his mothers favourites. The thought brings a smile to his face as he remembers her making a jam whilst he brought home bread from the bakers, the smile on her face as she smelt the sweetness of the fruit and the smell of the baked bread. Lost in his warm thoughts, he was unaware that Katniss and Gale were watching with smiles of their own.

This would be the second time they caught him with a smile on his face that wasn't directed at them at a Reaping. The two of them had come over one morning whilst his parents were still asleep and they had seen him just as he had awoken. Thorne's warm smile was directed at his parents and to see such a gentle and happy expression on his face was like one of the seven wonders from before the Dark Days.

"I know you're there" he said, his smile not leaving.

"How?" it was Katniss.

"Hunters senses" he merely supplied.

He picked four more berries and deposited them into the small compartment which was full to the brim, not only with plenty for a lovely jam but enough to trade to Greasy Sae. He then turned to them, that happy expression not leaving his face. Reapings brought out the best of his expressions and also caused him to slip into his happier thoughts and as fleeting as his smiles were, once they were on, they were difficult to get off.

"Are you ready to head to our spot?" Katniss asked.

"I need to wash these first" he said and she nodded.

The water near District 12 was clean, despite it's close proximity to the homes of the miners. They often swam during the warmer months. They found a small, clear stream and he took out a large piece of clothe and put it down on the ground. He would then take handfuls of the berries and dip them in the cold, fresh water, before putting them on the cloth.

He'd repeat this several times, before wrapping them in the cloth and placing it back in the small pocket on his back. He turned and gave a nod, meaning he was done and they headed up to their usual spot which overlooked the forests. This was the place they had met, when Thorne had stumbled across it not knowing that anyone visited it.

"You'll be happy to see what I brought" Gale said, producing something from his pocket.

"Fresh bread" Katniss said dreamily.

Gale broke it in three, handing one piece to Katniss and another Thorne who took it with a quiet thanks, before they began to eat. The freshness of the bread was something that they liked to cherish on these hunts.

"Happy Hunger Games" Gale began.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour" Katniss and Thorne finish in their put on Capitol accents.

They sit there for a few more minutes before they realize that if they wanted to get what they needed done, then they needed to leave now. Upon getting over the fence, Katniss and Thorne parted with Gale as they headed to the Hob. He wasn't trading Game today, only some of those berries.

"Thank you, boy" she said, taking the berries with a small smile and handing him his soup.

Thorne took it with a quiet thanks and he turned back to Katniss who was looking a little bit tense. His expression softened as he knew that Katniss was a lot more calmer than that. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Prim's first year in the Reaping" she said and he understood.

Prim brought happiness no matter where she went in the District, be it the Seam or the merchant area, she managed to put a smile on everyone's face. However, Katniss had nothing to be too concerned about. The elder Everdeen daughter had more chance of been picked than her.

"It's her first year, Kat. It's unlikely" he said softly.

"I know, but still, I'm worried. It's happened before" she said and he nodded.

"It's only natural. My parents were worried when it was my first even though there were people who had more of a chance at been picked than me" he said as they began to walk back to their homes. "I know the relations are different but the principle's the same" he said, sipping on the soup, relishing in it's warmth and nice taste that only Sae could pull off.

"Thanks, Thorne. You may not say much but when you do you know what to say" she said.

"You're my friend, Katniss. Even if I have nothing to say, I'll just listen" he said with a slight quirk of his lips. "I have to go get ready. I'll see you when the Reaping is over" he said, polishing off his soup and running the container back inside to Sae.

(The Reaping)

Tensions were running high as everyone gathered in the Square, awaiting their outrageously dressed escort, Effie Trinket. Thorne was able to spot Katniss across from him and she turned to look at him and he gave her his yearly reassuring smile for both her and for Prim. He then turned, seeing Gale just behind him and he smiled at him also. They looked up when they saw the flash of pink, and Effie stood in all her colourful glory. Pink it was this year.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome" she says with a smile. "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour" she said and he sighed. Typical Captiol Citizen. "Now, before we begin, we have a special surprise for you. A video brought to you all the way from the Capitol" she said and he rolled his eyes.

It was the same video. It briefly touched upon the war that had the country in the state that it was now and then it gave a brief history on the Games and how it is meant to remember their past and how it would safeguard their future.

"I just love that" Effie said after reciting the last lines of the film. "Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first" ahh, ever the woman for manners. Effie walks over to the glass ball that contains the names of all the girls in District 12 and dips her hand in. She searches around for a few seconds and then pulls up the slip. She walks back up to the microphone and opens it up, reading the name. "Primrose Everdeen!" she calls.

No. Not little Prim. It was only a couple of hours ago that Thorne had comforted Katniss on how she was unlikely to be picked and yet here she was. Her name had been called and with fear in her baby blue eyes, Prim walks up, tucking in her shirt as she did, and then he see's Katniss surge forward.

"Prim! Prim!" the Peacekeepers move to restrain her. "I volunteer! I volunteer" she said and he can't hold the sadness in his eyes when he hears her say two words that could best correspond with the words 'death sentence'. "I volunteer as Tribute" she said.

"Uh, I believe we have a volunteer" Effie sounds shocked. The first volunteer in District 12 history.

Thorne watched as Prim clung to her sister, screaming for her sister as Gale heads out to carry her away from Katniss and back to her mother. Her cries are heart wrenching to hear as Katniss walks up to the stage with an emotionless mask on her face. She introduces herself and when Effie asks if that was her sister she replies that it was.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen" Effie is the only one to applaud.

Thorne, along with everyone else raise their three middle fingers to their lips and hold them out toward her as a sign of respect. Used in funerals as a farewell for loved ones as well as showing respect to someone who had done something so valiant.

"And now, for the boys" Effie announces.

Thorne's breath hitches ever so slightly as she walks over to the bowl containing all the male Tribute names. She's quick to put her hand in and quickly draws a slip out. She opens it quickly and reads the name.

"Thorne Oakfield!"

His heart drops. This was it. He could hear his mothers sobs behind him, however he gives himself a moment to compose himself before stepping out of the gathered boys. He was not going to give the audience watching in the Capitol the satisfaction of seeing his closely guarded emotions. He steps onto the stage and stands to Effie's right.

"And here are your Tributes!" she announces. "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour" she says before they are ushered into the Justice Building.

He waits by the window, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his broad chest when the doors open and he turns to see who it is. He's immediately wrapped in a tight embrace from his mother and he wraps his arms around her shaking frame. Thorne allows a few tears to escape as he just holds her for a few moments.

"My boy" she whispers when she pulls away to look at his face.

"Mother" he whispers back.

"You make sure you try to come back" she said and he nodded. He would try to come back for his parents. His father then steps up and holds him close. His father very rarely displayed his emotions unless it was with his wife and his soon. He pulls away and smiles, gray eyes sad.

"This is yours now" he said, pulling something out of his pocket.

It's a simple silver chain with a wolf pendant. It's been in the family since his father was little and now it was been passed down to him as his Token. His father attaches it to his neck and then looks at it on him.

"The perfect person to wear it" he whispered.

"I'm going to come home. For the both of you" he said resolutely, grabbing them both in a tight hug,

They had to leave soon and he allowed more tears to fall as he gently stroked the pendant that rested on his chest. He was about to turn back to the window when the doors opened once more and he was enveloped in strong arms that could only belong to Gale. He pulled away and noticed the tear streaks in the normally stoic hunters gray eyes and he wipes them away.

"Katniss, is she-?" he was cut off.

"She's holding together" he reassured, cupping his hands in his cheeks.

"Oh Gale, how am I going to do this? What if it came down to me and her?" he asked.

"I can't really answer that for you" he said. "Make sure that either one of you comes back, you got it?" he asked and the other nodded resolutely. "You're so much like a brother to me" he said and the other smiled.

"You're the brother I never had" he said, voice barely level.

Gale places a gentle kiss on his forehead and holds him close once more before the Peacekeeper tells him that his time is up. Gale makes the promise that he would bring game for his family so they didn't starve and he was left alone with his thoughts.

Soon his last hour in District 12 is up and he's ushered out of the Justice Building by Peacekeepers who escort him and Katniss to a car with Effie. They make it to the train station in silence and after making it through the reporters they board the luxurious train that would transport them to the site of their death: the Capitol.

**Up next:**

**The train ride.**

**Meeting Haymitch.**

**The Capitol.**

**Remake Centre.**

**Tribute Parade.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To the Capitol

**Rate and Review, series does not belong to me so my pre-chapter checklist is now complete, enjoy.**

Thorne sighed as he stepped into the shower and decided to go with a simple warm shower to calm his ever growing nerves. He then pressed a button which expelled a sort of shampoo that smelt like citrus and he rubbed it in, actually getting the coal dust that was omnipresent out of his hair. Then he scrubbed his body in a lime shower gel, relishing in this properly clean feeling. When he was done he stepped out and he was dried in an instant.

He then picked out a black t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting pyjama bottoms and he put his pendant on and then he took in his reflection. Due to living in the Seam his hair was a little more darker but once he had washed it, it had a silver sheen to it, which made his gray eyes stand out. Someone knocked on his door and he pressed the button.

"Miss Trinket" he said, somewhat surprised.

"Please Thorne, call me Effie" she said with a warm smile.

"Can I help you, Effie?" he asked politely.

Despite the fact that she was from the Capitol, Thorne couldn't help but like Effie. Yes she loved the Games, but it was the way she was born, he couldn't change that. Plus she was one of the few who could quickly adapt to his quiet nature so he had more respect for her as well.

"I'd asked Katniss if she wanted to watch the other Reapings with me, but she declined. Would you like to watch them so you can see what you might be up against?" she asked and his lips quirked upward in a near-smile.

"I'd like that Effie" he said and she beamed.

"The screen room is this way"

He followed her through the train to the screen room and they sat on their own individual corners of a plush sofa and they made themselves comfortable. An Avox came in and offered Effie a cup of coffee and him a cup of hot chocolate which he took with a small smile and a quiet thanks. Effie then put the screen on, just as the replay of the Reapings was about to begin.

"District 1 and 2 are your essentials" she advised.

"Careers?" he guessed and she nodded.

The female for District 1 was a beautiful young woman named Glimmer with long blonde hair that flowed down her back neatly. No one had chosen to volunteer for her, something that she was proud of so she would be the one to bring glory to her District. Her emerald green eyes were filled with nothing short of determination, and in an instant he knew she'd be a tough competitor to beat and she would not hesitate to stab someone in the back to get what she wanted.

"She looks absolutely stunning"

"Yes but deadly" he said wisely.

Before the escort for District 1 could announce the male Tribute, someone had already walked up on the stage, offering himself as volunteer. His name was Marvel. He was slim for a Career and fit with light brown hair and green eyes, he was also rather tall. He spoke with arrogance and overconfidence and Thorne got the feeling that he might not be the smartest knife in the drawer, but just as deadly. Give an idiot with a deadly weapon and heads will roll.

"They're going to be fast" the hunter pointed out.

"And they could get sponsors with their looks" Effie said.

"A combination that works in their favour" they hear Katniss say from the doorway. "I couldn't sleep" she said and Effie patted the spot that was between her and Thorne. She sat down and brought her legs up to get comfortable.

District 2 was quite the sight. Due to the fact that District 2 was one of the Capitols lapdogs it had more benefits then any of the other districts. It's building were stable and beautifully built, the advantages of having masonry as your trade. It's landscape was beautiful also. Mountains encircle the village where the reaping takes place and a clear river can be seen as well. It's one of the most beautiful places that either of them had ever seen.

The female Tribute, Clove, walks onto the stage when her name is called. She was short, but her size didn't make her look any less dangerous. Her small size would definitely benefit her in the arena and who knows what weapon she specialized in. Her determination is frightening for both Katniss and Thorne, although neither of them voice it, although they visibly blanched when the twelve year old male was volunteered for.

They couldn't see his face, but if they could sum him up in one word, they would describe him as been a brute. He had dirty blonde hair and his body was like one of the gods that were in their history books, perfectly made for the Games. When he turned, Thorne felt feelings bubble up that he had never felt in District 12. The brute, named Cato, was handsome, again like a god and with icy blue eyes that were so captivating, they would test the fortitude of any straight man.

The fact that they were Careers could get the sponsors, but add in the looks as well and they'd have many more. Finnick Odair had benefited from that when it was his year for the Games. Even as a young boy he possessed the looks of an angel and now that he's matured, well we'll just say that people have more than the occasional fantasy. But these two possessed the killer instinct with determined eyes, well built with the attitude they were looking for.

"We may have a problem" Thorne whispered quietly.

"They'd kill us in a few seconds" Katniss said.

"Now, now, don't despair. Careers don't win all the time. Haymitch beat them, remember?" she tried to comfort, but they could only offer small smiles for her effort. "You'll have a chance to observe them before you go into the arena so you could probably learn the best way to fight them" she said and they both looked at her gratefully.

The rest of the Reapings pass by in a blur, although Katniss does shed a tear when she sees the female Tribute from District 11. Rue was only twelve years old, much like Prim was and no one volunteered to take her place. Thresh, the male of District 11 was considerably larger, someone that you didn't tangle with in a regular dispute, let alone the Hunger Games.

"I'm heading to bed" Thorne said, bidding the two of them goodnight.

"Goodnight, dear" Effie said warmly.

"Wait up" Katniss decided to follow him.

They walked back to the carriage that was his room and the whole time Katniss had a small knowing smile on her face. He eventually got exasperated and he turned to her with an amused glint in his storm gray eyes.

"What do you know that I don't?" he asked.

"I saw that desire in your eyes when you saw Cato" she said with a grin.

"Well..." he couldn't say anything in response, before sighing. "I picked a fantastic time, didn't I?" he settled for and she gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Not to mention I had to pick the most brutal looking" he added.

"His appearance doesn't mean anything. He could be sweet underneath" Katniss said.

"Hah, when have you known a Career to be sweet?"

"You've got a point"

With that, the two of them parted and he entered his room. He took off his necklace and put it on his bedside table before pulling back the thick duvet and climbing in, allowing the warmth of the blankets to envelop him.

The one time that he had chosen to have any feelings had to be during the Hunger Games. His feelings also had to lie with that of the brute from District 2, a boy who was more likely to kill him rather than kiss him before they entered the arena and then their was the question of his sexuality anyway. With those unfortunate thoughts in his mind, he closed his gray eyes and slipped into the most blissful sleep that he had ever had in his life.

(Following Morning)

Thorne had woken up feeling considerably refreshed and he quickly shed his night clothes and headed into the shower to wash himself once more. He then stepped out, choosing a black button-up shirt and jeans, not that it would matter as they would be stripped of their clothes once they were in the Remake Centre. Lastly he put his necklace on and headed out of the car into the dining car which, much to his dismay, had the presence of Haymitch. He sucked it up and went in.

"You're up early" Effie said.

"I slept plenty. Good morning, Effie" he said with his ghost of a smile and she beamed in return. He then sat opposite of a silent Haymitch who grimaced every now and then, meaning he was obviously nursing what must have been a very impressive hangover. Yet that wouldn't stop him. He was going to get advice one way or another.

"I figured I'd leave you until today. But now I want advice" he started and Haymitch chuckled.

"Give me a minute to wake up sunshine" he said, spreading jam on his toast.

"Just so you can go and get drunk once more?" he asked, sarcastically. Just then Katniss walked in and he smiled. He might be able to get some support in getting him to talk.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just trying to get some advice for the arena" he answered.

"Which would only be useful if you were still alive" he said and he went to pour more alcohol into his cup. The hunter then surged forward and knocked out of his hand. For a moment Haymitch looked confused as to what had just happened. Then he raised a fist and aimed at Thorne's cheek. However he caught it in his hand quickly.

He went to raise the other but then Katniss brought down a knife between his middle and ring fingers and he stopped. Effie scolded them, however they ignored her and kept their glares leveled on the hungover man in front of them. He looked to his right fist which was encased tightly in Thorne's hand and then at the one that he didn't dare move in case Katniss decided to do once than damage the wood of the table.

"Well, I'll be damned. I have a pair of fighters" he said and he chuckled, settling down.

"I won't take crap from anyone" Thorne said. "Not even you"

"I'll make a deal with you two" Haymitch said, and they sat down as the adrenaline left their systems. "I won't drink to the point of passing out if you listen to everything I say. Take what I say into serious consideration and all will be fine" he said and the other two nodded.

"So what's your first piece of advice" Katniss asked.

"When we get there, you'll be taken to what's known as the Remake Centre. It's where you'll be prepped for the Tribute Parade. Whatever your prep teams and Stylists have in mind, you do not resist and you trust them wholly" Haymitch said and then Effie chipped in.

"It's a chance for people to see what you look like. It's the first step into gaining sponsors so the better the impression you make, the more people are going to take notice of you" she explained and the gave a nod.

"It's not just about appearance though. You're personality will come into play"

"How? It's not like we speak to any of them" Katniss said.

"No, but simple smiles and waves can go a long way. However you two have proven to be more the silent and strong type"

"You're smile is actually what makes you unique. A slight quirk of the lips displays your positive emotions perfectly" Effie said, gesturing to the hunter. "It gives off that silent person, but shows that you're perfectly capable of emotions"

"In that case, make use of it" Haymitch said and Thorne nodded.

"Anything else?" Katniss asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, sweetheart" he said and then he remembered what had just transpired. "When you defended yourself, sweetie here" he gestured to Katniss "also jumped to your defence. Show a united front out there" he advised. "And one more thing" he was speaking to Thorne now. "Knock away or spill my drink again and you'll regret it" he said threateningly.

"Understood" he replied coldly.

"Hey" Katniss was about to rant.

"Katniss. Leave him be" Thorne said. Despite his seething hate for the man in front of him, he still had to rely on him to get him through these Games and Haymitch was going to make good on his word. The girl next to him relaxed when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He stood and walked to sit on one of the seats, Effie following him and then whispering in his ear.

"I'll be sure to have him for that" she said warmly.

"Leave him be, Effie. He's hungover like the drunk he is. It's no good getting worked up over it"

She gave him a warm smile before sitting opposite to him in a contented silence. He was just about to drift off when their escort tapped him and then pointed out the window and he stood up to look. The city was absolutely beautiful. It's structures gleamed in the sunlight and the mountains that surrounded it gave it a natural look and enhanced it's beauty. Soon his view was overtaken by a tunnel, which meant that they were now approaching the station. He was nearly blinded by the white station and then the multitude of colours worn by the Capitols populace. Nevertheless, he put on his small smile and waved to them, just as Katniss did and the crowd was going wild for them.

"There's hope yet" Haymitch quipped, receiving a disapproving look from their escort.

(Remake Centre)

Thorne grimaced as another sheet of paper with that wax was forcefully yanked, tearing out every hair it had covered. He hadn't let the pain bother him, however he had whimpered, yes actually whimpered, when they had waxed a certain intimate area. They had also waxed the trail leading from his naval to that area as well and needless to say it felt like it was on fire.

"Last strip" one of his prep team said excitedly. He didn't care for their names, but he was civil enough to at least make it look like he was interested in what they had to say. The pulled the last strip off of him, removing the last remnants of his leg hair. If it wasn't for the burning sensation, he'd likely feel the cold breeze on everything.

He was bathed in an assortment of oils, one of which was to remove the redness from his body where he had been waxed and it also soothed the pain. He allowed himself to relax as they thoroughly cleaned his finger nails and toe nails as a new, more thorough clean feeling began to come over him.

He'd blushed when they said they didn't need to do much. His tan skin, as was characteristic of the Seam, needed only to be cleaned and the silver sheen in his hair made the woman working on it almost faint. So she was busy washing out any other dirt that wasn't washed out of his first two showers and when they had dried it, his sheen was more noticeable.

"Portia will love you"

"She's stuck with us?" he asked.

"Oh dear, she chose District 12"

"That's a first" he replied, sounding amused.

"Well Portia and her partner, wanted to make an impression and bring District 12 into the light. So they made the request, not that Cinna, her partner had to. Either way he would've been working with you" the member that handled hair explained.

"How can you make an impression with coal miner outfits?"

"We're not privy to your outfit this year. Otherwise I'd tell you"

They got back to rambling about the silliest of things before he was dried and given a simple pair of black boxers to put on as well as his token, which he had requested because it reminded him the most of home. They'd left to fetch Portia, who walked in a few minutes later and she was beaming in an instant.

"They're going to love you" she said. "I'm Portia" she introduced.

"Thorne" he said simply.

"Ahh, the silent type" she said and then she began to take in his appearance. "Naturally tanned skin, no modification needed there" she said thoughtfully, circling him. "Beautiful hair. Black with a nice silver sheen that's natural. Bit of hair gel and it'll be perfect" she added before looking at the silver pendant on his chest. "You're token?" she asked.

"Yeah. From my parents" he replied softly.

"May I?" she asked and he nodded. His no longer calloused hands reached for the clasp at the back of his neck, which he undid and he gave the necklace over to Portia who examined it closely. "It's beautiful" she said, handing it back.

"It's been in the family ever since my father was little" he said fondly.

"And he passed it down to you" she said and he gave a simple nod. "Well, when I'm done with you you'll have some sponsors to help you survive and you can return to him and your mother" she said and he smiled gently at the thought of his parents. "That there is a winning smile" she said.

"I don't use it that often" he admitted somewhat sheepishly. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well usually you'd be dressed in the clothes that are seen in your District. But myself and Cinna have a different plan in mind. Just one question for you. Are you afraid of fire?" she asked.

"Even if I was, I have to trust you" he said wryly.

"Good, because I'm going to set you on fire"

That was the least reassuring statement he had ever heard. And he's heard some lousy ones at that.

(Tribute Parade)

Dressed in a tight black leather leotard with his hair spiked at the front, Thorne listened intently to what Cinna and Portia were telling both him and Katniss. The explained that the flame that would be ignited on their capes was synthetic and the most that they would feel would be a tingle on their backs and shoulders. Cinna also told them to hold hands and show that they were united as it would catch the crowds attention, not that the flames would do any less.

"Right, up on the chariot" Cinna instructed.

"You'll do fine" Portia said encouragingly when she stepped up behind them to light them up.

They felt that tingle on their back and shoulders as Cinna and Portia stepped off and the gates at the front opened. District 1 was the first out and the rest soon followed them after and Thorne's heartrate sped up slightly.

The roar of the crowd hit them as soon as their chariot approached the gates. Soon the evening air hit them as they finally headed outside. Katniss' hand immediately grabbed a hold of his and he tightened his around hers, making her relax ever so slightly.

"You're okay" he whispered to her.

"Thank you" she replied.

The crowd was going crazy at the sight of their flaming outfits. Katniss and Thorne looked at one another with a small smile and they both lifted their joined hands and there was another volume increase, if that was even possible. Both him and Katniss caught roses that were been chucked into their path and they allowed smiles to slip onto their faces.

Soon the chariots arrived at the City Circle and they got into a formation whilst President Snow steps up onto the podium. He raises a hand to quiet down the audience and as he did that, the flames on their capes ceased to exist with a flourish, earning one last round of cheers. The President then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome!" he began. "Welcome! Tributes, we welcome you! We admire your courage, and your sacrifice" the old man said and both Thorne and Katniss resisted the urge to roll their eyes. Yeah they admired their sacrifice alright. "And we wish you Happy Hunger Games!" the crowd roared once more at the start of the saying. "And may the odds be ever in your favour" he finished.

Thorne drowned out the same speech that was given by the President and from the looks of things, so did Katniss, only her eyes were more wider than his, which were dropping slightly. Soon the man had finished, and the chariots proceeded to the auditorium in the Training Centre, where they would be staying for the duration of their time in the Capitol. Minus the massive arena of course. As soon as they stepped down off of their chariots, they were approached by their team.

"That was amazing!" Cinna praised the both of them.

"It certainly got their attention" Portia said.

"We're all everybody's going to be talking about" Effie said and then Haymitch stepped up.

"So brave" he said simply.

"Brave of you to be next to an open flame" Thorne retorted, earning chuckles off of everyone but Effie who suppressed hers.

"Fake flame?" he asked.

Haymitch made the suggestion that they carry on their conversation upstairs when he realized they were been watched. Thorne turned around to see who it was and his breath hitched to see that it was Cato who was looking at them, but instead of what would be a glare, he actually smiled at him and their was a glint of interest in his icy blue eyes.

With a barely suppressed blush, he returned it with a slight quirk of his lips, before turning to follow the others up to the penthouse. Katniss noticed that his smile had not left his face and when asked, he merely tapped his nose. He wasn't going to tell her anything just yet. Right now, he was content to get out of this leotard, dress in his usual black t-shirt with pyjama bottoms and just relax for a little bit.

**Up next:**

**Roof Encounter**

**Training Begins**

**Analyzing their opponents**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Roof and Training Begins

**I don't own this series, my OC does belong to me and we can now get on with the next chapter. Rate and Review, guys :)**

Thorne had shed his Parade outfit and had changed into a pair of loose fitting black trousers with a plain black t-shirt, finding that Katniss had changed into something similar only she wore a black tank top. They then headed downstairs for dinner with Haymitch and Effie, the latter of which offered them a small smile when they arrived.

"Dig in. You need all the strength you can get" she said brightly.

"Yeah, training begins tomorrow" Haymitch said gruffly.

"Any particular advice for that?" Katniss asked.

"Three things. First and foremost, you keep any and all strengths hidden until you're asked to perform in front of the Gamemakers. The less your competitors know, the easier it would be able to catch them off guard" he said and the other two nodded. "Secondly, I know that you know how to hunt and thus have more survival skills. Brush up on them, use what you know in these and take note of anything that you didn't know before. And lastly, branch out. Learn how to use weapons that you normally wouldn't use"

"Noted" Thorne said simply.

"Every night after training, I want to know what you've learned" Haymitch said and they both nodded.

They settled into a comfortable silence, broken occasionally by some idle chatter, mostly questions on what both Katniss and Thorne used to do. They left the information about hunting out, as did Hatmitch who knew far more than he let on. Thorne explained that he was his mother's assistant when she would heal the wounded whilst Katniss explained that the role was filled by her sister. She would be the one to gather the herbs that grew locally albeit rarely in the District.

Katniss then politely excused herself when she had finished and Thorne started to feel uncomfortable. Social was a word that was only in Thorne's vocabulary if Katniss and Gale were there, otherwise, he didn't stick around. He loved peace and quiet, not awkward silence, so he finished off what was on his plate at a painful pace before wiping his mouth with a napkin before he turned to Effie.

"I'm done for the evening. Good night" he said with a ghost of a smile.

"Good night, dear. I'll wake you up for breakfast" she said and he nodded. He turned to Haymitch.

"Good night" he said politely.

"Night" the mentor grunted out.

He couldn't have got away faster. Thorne headed into his room immediately and climbed under the sheets, before closing his eyes, intent on getting sleep. Only he found that he couldn't get comfortable on the soft mattress with plump pillows and thick duvet. Then he remembered that Effie said the roof was a good place to reflect or relax. The garden up there was beautiful.

His mind made up, he shot out of the room as fast as he entered it, then he went to the elevator and hit the button for the roof. The ride up took seconds and soon he was stepping into a large dome which provided him with a view of the city in all directions. Then he saw something that made him smile.

There was a garden outside with plenty of wild flowers, all of them white. As well as the flowers, there were trees that were in bloom. Thick branches that would support his weight easily, not that he was heavy anyway. It was the closest thing he had to the forest that had been a constant sanctuary in his life

and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to relish in it whilst he was still here.

It was a cool night when he stepped out of the dome, a light breeze in the air that caressed his skin and it relaxed him. Nights like this in District 12 would be spent in his shared room with his parents and he would remain looking out the window, gazing at the stars. He climbed the tree with ease and propped himself on the branch, one leg dangling off the edge, the other bent at the knee, his arm resting on his knee. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of bliss.

(Cato's POV)

Cato had to get out of there. His stylist was annoying, Clove wouldn't stop hanging off the edge of his arm and Enobaria was quick to offer him a place to escape to after they had dinner. The roof was hardly ever used. So here he was in the elevator, relishing in the quiet, the weightlessness on his arm where Clove would hang off. It was blissful.

The elevator opened and he stepped into a massive dome that provided the most amazing view of the Capitol he had seen so far. Something in the corner of his eye catches his attention and he turns to see someone laying in a tree. He squinted to see who it was and immediately he smiled. The boy from 12 he had seen after the Tribute Parade. Without the costume, the makeup and the gel used to spike his hair, he looked more amazing, more normal.

His face was peaceful and he looked like he belonged in the trees. During the Reaping for District 12 he saw the forests that surrounded and he wondered if he broke the rules and headed into them if he wanted to. The forest was his element and if the arena is in fact that, then they'd likely be in trouble. Not to mention that both him and his District partner were the strongest Tributes he had seen since he could remember.

He decided to go out there. A Career taking a friendly interest in someone from an outlying District is virtually unheard of, but he wanted to see that slight quirk of his lips. That and he wanted to break the stereotype of his District.

The truth of the matter was that he didn't want to be a Career. He'd kill, he knew he had to. However, there was something about this boy that made him not want to kill him. He approached the trees and he was surprised that a pair of stormy gray eyes shot open in alarm as though he had sensed him.

(Thorne's POV)

Been a hunter meant you had to have good hearing. Over time, his hearing became sensitive for the slightest of movements. So when he heard the slight footsteps on the concrete path in the garden, his eyes shot open in alarm.

"Woah!" he heard someone say, obviously startled.

He looked down and he saw the boy from 2, icy blue eyes coming back from been startled to amused and he allowed himself to relax. Or at least calm down slightly as he was in the presence of a Career that would likely end his life in the arena.

"How'd you know I was coming?" he asked.

"Something I picked up" he said, preferring not to speak of illicit activities in the Capitol.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure one of the branches can take your weight?" he asked wryly and the other chuckled.

"You calling me fat?"

"Muscle weighs more than fat"

Then he realized what he had just said. He'd been looking at the boy from 2's body, both to know what he was against and also for his own viewing pleasure. His crap timing in having feelings doesn't mean he wouldn't look. He was a teenager after all.

"This is true" he said and then he began to climb, finding a thicker branch. "However in this case, it's not an issue"

The two of them sat in a relatively comfortable silence then. Cato must have realized that he didn't speak much and decided to respect that, but he was quick to reply earlier. What made him so comfortable around this boy? Anyone else would have left the roof by now, but here he was, lounging in a tree with a Career. It's the most social he has been with a stranger since he had arrived in the Captiol.

"You're not much for talking are you?" he asked.

"Never have been" the hunter replied simply.

"That your reason for coming up here?" he asked and the other scoffed.

"I don't do social unless Katniss is there. Yet here I am, talking to a Career. Name's Thorne" he said and the other was glad he couldn't be see on his branch. He'd flinched when he was called a Career.

"Cato" he introduced simply. "So is there a reason for the silence?" he asked.

"Not really. It's more District related" he said and the blond raised a brow.

"District related?"

"The only time people really talk in Twelve is during the Games. Friends are few for adults and in my part of the District, you never know when someone's going to drop from starvation. I have two friends, one of which is with me, the other is at home. And then there's my parents. They're the only ones that I talk to" he spoke softly and Cato felt a pang a sympathy for the boy.

"Sounds rough" Cato says, not knowing what else to say.

"It is. It's messed up that it takes the Games to get me and my District talking to one another"

They slipped back into a silence. Thorne was still a little unnerved. It was virtually unheard of for a Career to willingly socialize with a Tribute from an outlying District and those that did often used their friendship to lull them into a false sense of security and then they die. It made for a beautiful twist for the people watching in the Capitol and it would sadden the Districts even more. So he was more wary of this, for Cato looked like a killer, even if the smile he gave him when he dismounted the chariots was warm.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the company but why me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Cato. You know as well as I do that someone from a Career District associating in any way with someone from an outlying District is odd" he said with a grin.

"If I tell you this, will you keep it to yourself?" he said and the other urged him on. "I don't want to kill, I never wanted to be a Career. All I wanted to do was make my parents proud of me. Always difficult to please, they were" he said and the other swung around on his branch so he could look at him, sympathy in his gray eyes.

"And that was the only way?" he asks quietly.

.

"Looks like it" the blond replied. "You're a great listener, Thorne" Cato said and the other chuckled.

"Silence has it's advantages, Cato. I'm always there for those who need to talk, even if I'm not social" he said with an earnest smile. "I'm going to turn in for the night. You should do the same, what with training tomorrow" he suggested.

He dropped off the tree, landing almost as light as the Autumn leaves would, barely any sound made from his impact. Cato merely climbed down, unable to match his mastery in the trees and they headed into the elevator together, Thorne hitting the 12 and 2 buttons. The ride was short for him and he got out, turning to the blond with a soft smile.

"Rest well" he said, voice barely a whisper.

"You as well" Cato said, the door closing.

Thorne turned and made to go to his own room when he spotted Katniss looking at him with a massive grin on her face. He mentally rolled his eyes. Her hardened exterior and attitude merely covered the girl that was below, and she was having one of those girly moments.

"You want me to start singing?" she asked teasingly

"You're going to do it anyway" he said with a grin.

"Cato and Thorne sitting in a tree..." she began and he burst out laughing at the irony of her statement and she raised a brow.

"Ironically, we were sat in a tree. And before you carry on, we didn't kiss" he said, before softening his features. "I'm going to bed, Kat. I'll see you in the morning" he said, walking towards her and giving her a small hug which she returned, slightly shocked. Perhaps Cato was bringing something out in him and it brought a smile to her face.

His reserved manner was his characteristic, yet it was nice to see him display his emotions a little more, it was nice to hear his voice as well. If only it didn't take the Games to bring it out. Thorne pulled away and walked a little further down the hallway and disappeared into his room. Katniss felt sorry for him. His first crush may very well be his last and the first time he shows his emotions and is more social could also be the last she saw of him like this. With those unfortunate thoughts in mind, she turns around and walks back into her room, intent on doing what her friend and hunting partner was and that was getting some rest.

(Following Morning)

He had to pull down the quarter zip on the tight t-shirt of his training uniform. It was suffocating him. Visible now was a small part of his broad chest as well as the chain that hung loosely, the wolf pendant going a little bit further down. When Katniss walked out, he nearly gawked. He'd always seen her when she had layer upon layer of clothing, but this uniform brought out the curves in her body and displayed her bust.

"Is it that noticeable?" she asked, looking down,

"You have curves. Gale will be lucky" he teased lightly and she punched him on the arm.

"Well look at those muscles. Cato will surely be enjoying the view and lets not forget said lovely little backside" she teased back and he tried to look back. "Yes it's that noticeable" she added and the hunter blushed a little.

"I won't tease if you don't" he said.

"Deal" she replied.

They walked down the hallway and into the living room, finding Effie at the table with a mug of coffee and her breakfast consisting of toast and fruit. Thorne grabbed his own toast with blackcurrant jam and an apple, before pouring himself a glass of orange juice and joining her.

"Morning you two" the escort said, upbeat as ever.

"Morning Effie" they replied in near unison.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they slowly ate their breakfast when Haymitch joined them and after doing a double take, he examined them in their uniform. They were worried as to why he was looking at them so intently.

"You'll certainly attract attention" Haymitch said as he went to grab his breakfast.

"How?" Katniss asked.

"The Gamemakers will be analyzing your skills the whole time. You're physical condition will also have an impact on their judgement. Katniss, you're body is light, meaning you'll be more agile and capable of remaining in the trees. Thorne, you're more muscly but you also look quite light on your feet, so that means you have strength and stealth on your side as well" Haymitch explained and they nodded.

"Just make an impression with the weapons and survival skills" Effie advised, polishing off her coffee.

They finished their breakfast, before heading to the elevator with Effie who was escorting them to the actual Training Rooms. It was before ten when they arrived, but they were still the last ones to arrive. As soon as the clock struck ten they were ordered to gather in a circle around Atala, head trainer for the duration of their stay.

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how much you pay attention to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena" Cato caught Thorne's eyes and he smiled warmly as they listened, one that the hunter returned whilst out the corner of his eye, he caught Katniss' smirk. "First, don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to run in and grab a weapon but most of you will actually die from natural causes. Exposure could kill you as easily as any weapon" she said. "There will be three mandatory training exercises that must be completed within the three day training period, the rest will be individual training" she explained before dismissing them.

Thorne decided to get the mandatory exercises done out of the way. They mainly consisted of basic survival skills such as lighting fires, finding shelter as well as basic plant identification. All of these, he and Katniss breezed through with little difficulty, so the trainers at each one amped up the difficulty but were again easily passed.

"We'll split up, learn some more skills" Katniss said and he nodded.

"Agreed. Meet you for lunch?" he asked and she nodded

"Oh, by the way, no swordplay with Cato" she said with a wink and he blushed furiously before turning his attention to the throwing knives.

He wasn't known to use a knife unless he was finishing off a kill and that was a melee action. He knew that throwing knives would be a bit more difficult to handle. What made it worse was that he had to watch Clove, the female of 2, throw knives with speed and accuracy that rivals his firing rate and his accuracy with a bow. Needless to say, he wasn't letting her size and cute looks fool him.

Soon he stepped up and looked at the collection of knives to choose from. Shorter blades were meant for speed, to bring a Tribute to their knees in pain before a second one would finish them off. Larger ones were meant to kill quickly, but if you miss you'll have alerted your target and they are heavier and thus slower when in mid air. He took a black belt which had four sheaths on each side, custom made for each blade size.

He put six in, three in each side, and took one small blade in one hand and a larger in the other. Been ambidextrous would come in handy if he managed to get a hold of these in the arena. Aware of the girls eyes on his back he took a deep breath and with some force, threw the shorter blade first. It was in the target and in the knee, meaning he could follow up with another to kill quickly. He then put more force in his next throw because of the weight of the knife and it hit in the head. Thorne let a look of surprise cross his features for a moment as he realized that maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought he was. He then shifted targets, throwing one of the larger ones which buried itself in the targets chest, an instant kill shot.

He repeated the process, finding that he could kill his target in a multitude of ways and minimize the suffering of the one in his path. He'd accepted the fact that he would have to kill, but that didn't mean he was going to let them suffer. It would be painless. Thorne would make sure of that.

When he turned around to hand the belt to the trainer, Clove was giving him the biggest death glare he had ever seen. He returned it with a look of indifference. He'd showed her up, but the last thing on his mind was angering her even further. He turned to see Katniss stood nearby, a look of shock on her face as he approached her.

"I didn't know you could do that" she said and he looked back at where his knives had protruded.

"Neither did I. Although I may have made a rival" he said and Katniss glanced to see that Clove was now adding more force to the same targets that the hunter just used.

"Yeah, she's more than a little miffed"

"I must have some kind of effect on District 2" he joked and she chuckled.

"Yeah, warm smiles from the boy, death glares from the girl. You're on a roll" she replied before turning to look at the archery station with longing.

"You'll get you're chance Kat, just be patient" he said, hand on her shoulder.

They parted ways once more. Katniss chose to run the agility course whilst Thorne chose to spar with rubber batons for melee combat. It was then that he noticed that Cato had come to watch him. He took a ready stance, nodding to the trainer when to go.

He had some skill in hand to hand. Gale was like his brother so it wasn't uncommon for them to play fight, even when the older hunter had reached eighteen. Deep down, they were still teenagers.

The trainer was the first to attack, a simple strike to the abdomen which was parried with ease as was the follow up strike to his arm. Thorne then lashed out with three strikes one after the other in rapid succession, one to the shoulders, the second to the mans chest and the third to his thighs. Each one was barely blocked, the third one swatted away. Using the momentum, he brought his arm in a downwards swipe at the trainers shoulder. The strike was blocked, but the trainer had recoiled a bit.

The two of them circle each other, before the trainer starts to bait him, lashing out once, then twice, but on the third, Thorne strikes back, knocking the baton from his hand and he held it up to his throat. The trainer had a grin on his face.

"Well done, 12"

He breathed out, wiping the thin sheen of sweat that had gathered on his head. He then handed the baton to the Tribute who was next up and he turned to see Cato smiling at him with a hint of pride in his icy blues. Said blond approached him.

"That was fast" he said with a grin.

"I'm not one to waste time" the hunter replied simply.

"I can tell" he said and then Cato turned serious. "I need to ask you something" he said and the other smiled reassuringly.

"I'm listening" he said.

"Remember when I said I didn't want to be a Career?" he asked and Thorne nodded. "Will you let me join you?" he asked and the other looked momentarily shocked. "There's something about you that makes me not want to kill you and I want to protect you" Cato admitted easily and the other blushed a little.

"Why?" he asked and the other shrugged.

"I don't know why, I just want to" Cato said and the other thought it over.

If he went into this alliance then he would have a valuable ally to help him. However said ally was also a very capable killer, someone who could kill him easily awake, never mind asleep. Yet as he scanned the blue eyes in front of him, he saw nothing but honesty. This boy wanted to keep him safe, and who was he to deny assistance. But what of Katniss? Would she agree? Judging by her teasing, she's keen for the two of them to get together, so she might. He'd speak to her at lunch.

"I'd love for you to join me. Thank you Cato" he said warmly and the other smiled as well.

"Great! Mind if I join you for lunch? Even if Katniss is there?" he said and the other mentally groaned. Katniss was going to tease him relentlessly after today.

(Lunch)

His plate was piled high with an assortment of cold meats and salad. Probably one of the healthiest meals he had ever seen. He found Katniss with ease and he sat down, noting that she had a knowing look on her face and once more he inwardly groaned. Leave it to her to let her inner girl out during the Games. It was almost as bad as him having feelings for crying loud.

"So... how'd training go?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Fine. Learned a little more about healing" he said, putting a fork full of salad and a piece of ham in his mouth. "Yourself?" he asked, playing it cool despite the fact that he noticed the blond approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Learned a few more snares, as well as the many ways on how to light a fire" she said, and then she spotted him. "I didn't know anyone else was joining us" Katniss said casually as the blond placed a tray down.

"You don't mind, Katniss?" he asked and the hunter could tell she was trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Not at all" she said, playing her best casual appearance.

"How's not using the bow? Saw you glaring at Glimmer so either she did something or you're jealous that she can use it before you" he said and the other two chuckle.

"She's clearly crap with it" Katniss said and he nodded.

"I would say she's blonde, but..." he let it hang, gesturing to his own hair.

"So have you two met?" she asked, aware of the subtle but powerful glare that Thorne was sending her from where he sat.

"Yeah. We met last night on the roof actually" Cato confirmed. "He's a great listener" he said.

"That he is" Katniss said, placing a hand on his and he allowed his features to soften and a ghost of a smile to cross his face. "It's what makes him a great friend" she added and he took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"So how have you been occupying your time?" Cato asked.

"Thought I'd get the mandatory stuff out of the way. You were quick to go for the weapons though" she noted.

"Just wanted to sharpen my skills so to speak" he said.

The two of them had slipped into a surprisingly easy conversation. Katniss wasn't social, more than Thorne, but still, not enough to talk to a stranger from another District who is likely to kill. Perhaps he had that effect on people. Whatever the case, Cato was different to what he'd initially thought and his judgments were fairly spot on most of the time. It's what saved Gale from going into a relationship with a girl who was a few cups shy of a tea service, as Effie would most likely say.

Following their little chat at lunch, to which Katniss didn't mind the fact that Thorne had invited him to their alliance that they had pre-planned, they returned to training. However they were more relaxed and chose to take it easy, considering that they had recently eaten. Thorne had taken a simple survival test on what plants were edible, what were mildly poisonous that would leave him a bit sick, and what were fatal. He breezed through it with ease. He spent the rest of the time watching Cato practice on the dummies with a sword.

He had a deadly grace as the sword sliced through the immobile targets with ease. His strikes were swift yet strong. Thorne was slightly captivated by the boy from 2's muscles as they rippled with every movement, how the sheen of sweat glistened on his lightly tanned skin. It brought forth many thoughts that he never thought he'd have for anyone.

At the end of the day, they headed back up. They had changed quickly for dinner and related what had happened back to Haymitch and Effie, including the fact that a Career had broken off from the usual pack and had joined the poorest District. Despite their worries, Haymitch was actually accepting of the alliance, especially when Thorne said that he saw no lie in the boys icy eyes.

"It's certainly going to make for an interesting show" the usually drunk man said.

"It'll definitely benefit us" Katniss said, taking another piece of lamb.

The rest of the meal followed in a comfortable silence, though Thorne had excused himself to his room so he could relax in peace for a few hours. Using some of the controls in the room, he'd requested a book from pre-Panem days, 'Lord of the Rings' he remembered. He was lying down on his bed after he had his shower and he was in his usual pyjamas, quietly reading the book, a feather bookmark, a personal touch that he would keep if he survived, next to him.

"You have a visitor" Effie's bubbly voice called through.

He raised a brow, but said nothing as he stood, walking to the door and opening it, surprised to find Cato outside his door in similar attire, only red compared to his black.

"I didn't know you were allowed on other floors aside from the roof" he said with a raised brow.

"Technically we're not, but your escort doesn't mind and my mentor cleared it so here I am" Cato said, stepping in when the hunter stood aside. Thorne picked up the gray feather and placed it in the book before sitting on the bed.

"So what brings you by?" he asked and Cato said opposite him.

"I just need to talk"

"And you want someone to listen?" Thorne asked and the other nodded. "Well talk away" he encouraged.

Cato told him of all that had happened during dinner with his escort, mentor and his District partner. He decided to tell them that he was not going to go for the Career alliance, a fact that Clove was dead set against, but Enobaria actively encouraged it. She may have been a Career herself but survival was all that had mattered to her. If he felt he had a better chance with another alliance then he should try.

He then went into great detail of how Clove had settled her infamous death glare on him the whole night which meant that he would be targeted by her for his 'betrayal.' Throughout his story the hunter from 12 remained silent, allowing the boy to get all his fears off his chest.

However, the more that was told, the more he got attached. That was more than a little dangerous. They were about to be thrown into the Games to fight for their lives and whilst they would be able to still be friends, there will be a time when they might have to kill one another. He couldn't kill Katniss or Cato, not now. And if they refused to do it then the Gamemakers will do it anyway and leave one of them the victor.

"At least your mentor supports you" he said and the other nodded.

"Her opinion matters the most" Cato said and the other smiled.

It wasn't long ago that Thorne would've said that his own mentor was a drunk with a crap opinion that he would never listen to. But now that Haymitch has straightened himself out, his opinion is making a world of difference to him and hate has turned to respect. Haymitch was his lifeline in the Games and despite the rocky start, he was glad he had him.

"So Clove has a death glare on you too?" Thorne asked and the other raised a brow.

"She gave you one?"

"I kind of showed her up at the knife throwing" he admitted sheepishly and the other laughed, a rich and beautiful sound that Thorne never wanted to stop hearing. "I never knew I was that good" he said softly. A gentle hand tilts his chin upward and stormy gray locks with icy blue.

"Don't underestimate yourself" Cato said softly with a small smile.

Before he could reply, a soft pair of lips had descended on his and his eyes widened for a moment before closing in bliss as he kissed back. It was soft and caring, and it left him disappointed when they pulled away.

"My first kiss" Thorne whispered.

"Well for a first timer it was pretty good" Cato whispered back, a warm smile on his face. "I had to do that" he said and Thorne chuckled.

"I think I know why you wanted to protect me" he said cheekily.

"There's just something about you. Your silence, those stormy gray eyes, that slight smile that you use in place of a full one. I want to protect all of it" Cato said, drawing the other in for a warm hug which the hunter returned.

"Thank you, Cato"

"For what, Thorne?"

"Bringing these emotions up. For my first kiss, even taking an interest in me. Thank you" he said again.

If he wasn't able to kill the blond then, he decided that he would be the one to die rather than the one who held him in his strong arms. Even though Cato would protect him, he was going to protect the boy from District 2. The boy who wormed his way past his walls and blastproof doors and he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.


End file.
